Tentu Chains Pair dan Delusi
by Daydreamer1412
Summary: Hal yang tidak pernah bisa menjadi mudah baginya, mereka bisa? Tidak, tidak mereka tidak bisa. Fun satu-shot!


Selamat Paskah!

Sebagai ringkasan mengerikan saya menyatakan, ini adalah sedikit percobaan. Saya melihat bagaimana ada penggemarnya bahasa Indonesia cukup bagus di sini, jadisaya pikir ini akan menjadi yang pertama lanuguage saya attempeted! Kalianmembutuhkan cinta beberapa!

Dan ya, aku memang punya sedikit permen terlalu banyak.

Dan saya dengan ini meminta maaf jika saya benar-benar mengacaukan bahasa Anda atau jika ini terdengar aneh-aku itu melalui seluruh hal di Google Translate. Hal ini untukmengatakan, saya seorang Amerika uncultrued yang tidak berbicara lanugae ini AT ALL. Jangan biarkan ini menghalangi Anda dari reviweing meskipun; saya ingin melihat apakah ini akan memiliki mengulang atau aku akan ditangkap. Dukungan Andamenginspirasi saya!

Bagi Anda terbiasa dengan versi bahasa Inggris saya, ini sedikit tua, tapi yang tidak suka beberapa bulu Shinran ya?

R & R!

* * *

Ada itu. Nya tujuan. Tempat ia praktis tinggal di selama dua masa kecil, yang kedua secara harfiah. Tempat ini selalu memegang tempat khusus di dalam hatinya. Sudah rumah bagi banyak rahasia dan kebohongan, tetapi juga tempat kelahiran awal banyak.Dia berharap untuk membuka lagi bab hidupnya di sini. Detektif Mouri Badan. Angin menyenangkan membantu memutuskan untuk meledakkannya dengan pada saat yang sesuai suasana hatinya, melodramatis tussling rambutnya dan melayani hanya untuk membantu Shinichi sudah memprihatinkan itu, saraf firasat.

Besar. Sekarang ia semakin dramatis untuk menambah campuran pola pikir jacked nya. Lebih baik ingat untuk berterima kasih kepada Ibu untuk gen-gen yang diwariskan.Banyak lemak baik yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Nah, jadi apa jika dia! Pria dengan kehendak yang jauh lebih besar telah dibawa ke lutut mereka untuk acara ini, dengan cara lebih dari satu. Dia baik-baik saja! Tentu saja apa yang dia katakan sekarang, sebelum dikurangi menjadi berantakan, mengoceh lemah di luar bertepatan dengan apa yang ada di dalam. Lebih baik cek bipolar dari daftar juga.

Cincin sialan itu membakar lubang di saku dan pikirannya.

"Aku harus terlihat agak menyedihkan," renung Shinichi. "Berdiri di sini seperti itu lorong di seberang ruang eksekusi. Itu, atau seorang penguntit tdk tertekan. '

Dia murung mengamati cahaya keperakan tunggal bersinar melalui salah satu jendela depan. Setiap beberapa saat lampu akan berubah warna. Pada saat cahaya itu akan meluncurkan apa yang tampaknya menjadi sebuah simfoni warna yang cepat, bayangan manusia didefinisikan akan dicampakkan dan tumbuh lebih besar karena naik, dan akan berani ke berdekatan jendela / ruang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali dan penurunan dalam tingginya. Sebuah kesimpulan seenaknya saja mengatakan kepada Tantei muda segar, sosok itu sedang menonton maraton macam, dan cukup baik ke dalamnya karena gerakan lamban dan enggan. Seperti bertubuh lebar tidak sesuai bagi para penghuninya, sehingga balutan tubuh besar adalah karena pakaian kebesaran, mungkin yang ditentukan biru bergaris "Film Wear". Dia harus mengakui itu adalah tempat yang bodoh untuk menempatkan stroberi coklat tertutup dan makaroni di lengan sofa meskipun-lekuk ia membuat pekan lalu akan mendarat ke laundry hijau dan buku teks kalkulus tua dipukuli.

Surga melarang ... dia melatih bakatnya lagi, dia AKAN membuat polisi menyamar mengagumkan. Atau penguntit. Apa pun dibayar lebih. Tangan diwarnai sekarang birunya keras menemukan jalan ke dahinya dalam memuaskan memukul. Pikirannya, tupai panik berputar-putar di roda kecilnya. Dan sekarang simile yang membuat hal-hal buruk. Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk kembali ke asli-pertanyaan mengapa dia di sini ketika dia harus ada di sana mengajukan pertanyaan?

Dia menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara keras. "Karena ada kemungkinan adil bahwa jawaban mereka adalah tidak menguntungkan, yang akan mengisap, dan di atas yang lain reaksi mereka. Dan aku tidak terburu-buru ke kematian, menyakitkan kicky."

Mudah-mudahan ... tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Mungkin semua pukulan ke kepala sebagai seorang anak akhirnya baginya.

Namun di sisi lain ia SUDAH menunggu jumlah yang terhormat waktu untuk ini. Butuh waktu beberapa akal sehat dan landasan dalam diri pelestarian keyakinan untuk menahannya dari meminta setelah minum obat penawar, dan bahkan lebih setelah lulus.Tapi Tidaaaak, menjadi pria dan banci dirinya, ia memilih untuk menunda sampai perguruan tinggi mereka berdua selesai dan karir mantap, tidak sehingga butuh banyak melakukan. College dengan orang-orang idiot lainnya adalah cerita lain meskipun ...

Dia adalah seorang detektif, segar muda tapi berpengalaman, dua puluh lima, dan delapan tahun pacar lama, dan entah bagaimana ia mencapai yang begitu lama tanpa mengalami kematian belum. Ini DEKADE mendatang. Dan oleh Holmes dia akan mendapatkan jawaban, diinginkan atau tidak! Semoga dengan semua anggota tubuhnya utuh. Dia pikir dia memiliki kesempatan 60-40. Jadi kemungkinan secara teknis menguntungkannya. Dia memberikan satu lirikan mencela lalu di, mengundang beku, lanskap sepi, cuaca sub nol dan bersumpah lembut. Mengutuknya dan harga dirinya.

* * *

Berjalan menaiki tangga itu sayangnya singkat. Shinichi masih agak terbiasa dengan mendaki lebih lama untuk waktu sebagai Conan. Setelah melihat pintu segera dari yang diharapkan dan berharap, dia hampir lama bagi Conan lagi, tahu apa bencana mungkin terletak di dalam. Hampir. Dia telah melakukan bencana sebelumnya.

Dia mencengkeram pegangan pintu dan memutarnya. Ruangan di dalam parah menyala. Apa sedikit cahaya ada, Shinichi bisa mengatakan itu adalah kandang babi yang sempurna. Sebuah dengus kecerobohan lolos mulutnya. 'Well itu masuk akal. Eri-obasan tidak aktif meneliti kasus untuk seminggu dan Ran tidak dibersihkan ada dalam beberapa tahun. "

Outstretching tangannya untuk keseimbangan dalam kasus tumpahan yang tidak direncanakan, Shinichi bermanuver ke ruang utama untuk mencari penghuni kamar, sesekali menabrak tumpukan adalah cucian dan piring setengah jadi cangkir ramen instan di antara furnitur biasa. Kakinya hancur di bawah sesuatu yang lemah dan logam terdengar. Meskipun ia tidak di sini di bulan, dengan sentuhan saja ia bisa merasakan ada yang berubah. Ia masuk ruang klien depan.

"Mouri-han. Ini sudah cukup lama," katanya dengan suara, bahkan ramah, dan memberikan busur kecil untuk mengukur baik.

Tidur The Kogoro Besar mendengus dalam apa yang bisa saja ucapan. Setelah kesal bergumam birnya bisa, dia menjentikkan off juga menerima gelar Natal VCR. "Kudo."Dia bergemuruh, suara serak tapi dengan tujuan. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Jadi ... Dia tidak mabuk. Mabuk di terbaik. "Eh, apa kabar?"

"Whadda ya ingin anak nakal Cepat.? Saya hanya bisa jeda selama 30 menit."

Dan ... dia akalnya tentang dia. Yang hanya ... indah. Surga melarang dia meminta orang yang mengangkat Ran untuk majoity dari mereka tinggal selama tangannya saat dia mabuk. Tapi minum sedikit mungkin membuat melanggar mudah baru untuk mereka berdua. Dalam retrospeksi itu tidak mungkin keputusan terbaik untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan di 8:47 PM saja dengan ayah, mengantuk mabuk, overprotektif yang mengajar putrinya flip Judo. Sedikitnya ia mengatakan Hattori. Dia akan bisa menemukan mayat. 'Smart bergerak meitantei. Dapatkan tewas dalam beberapa gang belakang sialan. Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang-"Kudo Shinichi dibunuh-Tidur Kogoro tersangka utama!" '

'Diam tolol! " Dia menembak kepalanya kembali di kepalanya, yang semua di kepalanya, tentu saja.

"Dan sekarang saya hanya memberi diriku sakit kepala. Aku benar-benar bisa menjadi idiot kadang-kadang. " Sebelum Shinichi bisa membela diri terhadap dirinya sendiri, Kogoro membuat mendengus menggeram seperti. Tidak butuh seorang detektif untuk mengetahui maksudnya bisnis. Dia berdehem, yang tiba-tiba merasa benar-benar ketat dan menyatakan, "Aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu."

Waktu reaksi-Nya dalam bentuk halus juga. "Apa?" Shinichi memelototi bisa, jika bersedia si peminum tidak layak hanya untuk mengambil hanya satu tegukan lagi.

Tak ada gunanya berbelit-belit. Dia harus berdiri untuk mereka berdua. Panggil kepercayaan dekat arogansi yang tidak pernah benar-benar meninggal pada usia remaja, ia mengusulkan, "Mouri-han, saya ingin meminta Anda untuk tangan putri Anda dalam pernikahan."

Kogoro menatapnya sejenak. Lalu dia menjentikkan mematikan TV. tanpa pernah melanggar tatapannya menakutkan terfokus yang sekarang memiliki kualitas yang bijaksana untuk mereka. Ini kurang lebih memerintahkannya untuk melanjutkan.Demikianlah dilakukannya. "Saya merasa saya telah menunggu cukup banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkan pernikahan, dan keputusan itu tidak dibuat ringan Kami telah saling kenal selama 18 tahun,. Dan telah keluar selama 8 terakhir ini saya dapat mendukung kami berdua,. Dan Saya memiliki kesehatan, rumah, mobil dan asuransi jiwa. Saya akan membayar untuk gaun itu dan-"

"Berhenti." Kogoro mengangkat tangan, dan Shinichi segera tutup mulut. Pria yang lebih tua naik setinggi-tingginya ia, sama dengan pria muda itu (ia tidak berani memanggilnya lebih pendek) "Hanya berhenti Aku tak peduli tentang semua itu..

Oh ****

Dia terhuyung lebih dekat, ternyata lebih mabuk dari Shinichi berpikir, dan pipinya diwarnai merah muda. Menghadapi aroma asam wiski murah, ia mencoba untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang kuat tentang salah satu momen ochan yang lebih baik, semua ia dapatkan adalah makan malam keluarga dekat yang mematikan dan rasa sakit. Di kepala. Oh, rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut di kepala. Ini mungkin telah hidupnya melihat kembali di atasnya. Apakah yang terjadi, maka ia melihat jalannya terlalu banyak orang itu. Dan ia tampaknya akan dikutuk. Dia memilih untuk tunduk kepada punchy kematiannya, kicky, tapi setidaknya ia akan mengubah gambar mentalnya.Gambar terakhir setiap terukir dalam pikirannya mungkin juga menyenangkan, jadi Ran adalah pilihan yang jelas. Apa pilihan yang indah juga ...

"Kau tampak seperti orang minum." Atau ... ia bisa diminum batu. Apa pun mengapung perahu Anda.

"Hah ...?"

"Hah?"

Kogoro mengabaikannya, bukan berputar-putar dia seperti burung pemakan bangkai.

Dia dikategorikan ke dalam apa yang bodoh telah bertanya, dan tidak merawat nada suara-ochan akan terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari pula, ia menjawab, "Tidak Mouri-han, saya bukan ringan. Saya hanya memilih untuk tidak minum sering. " Yang benar-berapa kali ia melihat beberapa orang bodoh miskin lebih kacau ketika dipalu?

"'Aku hanya memilih untuk tidak minum sering." Kogoro menirukan dengan suara falsetto menyakitkan tinggi. "Apakah aku benar terlihat seperti idiot kepada Anda?"

"Apakah Anda jujur ingin aku menjawabnya?" Mencoba untuk menjaga wajahnya jauh dari pikiran sinis, ia bukan melukisnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, dan dicampur dalam agak sakit hati juga. Pelajaran dengan Kuroba telah lunas setelah semua. "Tidak Mouri-han, aku hanya takut Anda tidak membuat arti yang sangat banyak bagi saya Anda pasti lelah dari semua kasus-kasus belakangan ini.." Semua pelajaran di dunia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam pujian.

Untuk sekali anjing kemuliaan tidak bereaksi terhadap pelengkap. "Jadi Anda tak akan minum jika Anda menikah Ran." Itu pertanyaan berbalik pernyataan.

"Sesekali, ya, tapi saya tidak melihat bagaimana ini-"

"AHA!" Kogoro berkokok, dari tempat baru-baru ini di atas mejanya. Shinichi hanya bisa berkedip dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kawin lari. "Pekerjaan Detektif adalah bisnis stres Anda tahu Dan Anda menjadi punk bodoh tidak stabil Anda tidak akan tahu bagaimana menghadapi wanita.. Jadi mengapa untuk semua yang baik di dunia ini akan saya biarkan Anda menjadi pemukul istri saya Ran ? "

"Apa yang * fladoodle * orang tua?" Sebuah banjir keseluruhan amarah membanjiri ketakutan sebelum dan sarkasme. "Ran adalah orang paling penting dalam keberadaan saya, saya akan PERNAH menyentuh putrimu! Ini aku bersumpah padamu."

'... Setidaknya, tidak dalam cara Anda berpikir ...' Ack. Tidak sehat pikiran. BAD. Sialan hormon peri ...

"Jika Anda punya satu kasus yang sangat sulit, betapa mudahnya be untuk melakukan kekerasan rumah tangga? Anda tidak tahu bagaimana menghidupkan kembali diri Anda! Jadi, katakan padaku-Anda mendapatkan tiga tebakan-APA akan membuat semua stres pergi-HIC-jauh? "

"Ini bodoh mengoceh ... adalah ayah masa depan saya di hukum. Apa pikiran menakutkan. " Dia menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. "Aku akan pergi mengambil risiko dan mengatakan alkohol?"

"Benar Sebuah Holmes alami!" Sebuah seringai kabur. "Sekarang, Anda bisa atau Anda tidak dapat TAHAN MINUMAN KERAS ANDA?"

Terhadap penilaiannya lebih baik dari hanya meninggalkan saat itu datang kembali ketika Kogoro tidak mabuk dan sedikit memori, Shinichi bentak, "Ya, saya bisa tahan!"

"I-HIC-jangan percaya!"

"Saya bisa."

"Tidak bisa."

"Saya bisa."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Saya bisa!

"TIDAK BISA!"

"AKU BISA!"

Sayang tuan, apakah dia serius masuk ke sebuah argumen dapat / tidak bisa dengan seorang pria dewasa? MENJADI seorang pria dewasa? Ini benar-benar konyol-ia bersikap konyol. Dia hanya harus kembali besok. Shinichi mendesah lagi-tampak seperti sedang melakukan hal itu terlalu sering. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membuat ini off lagi. Orang tuanya adalah sepenuhnya pada kasusnya, Kuroba menjatuhkan tidak terlalu halus "petunjuk" dengan sedikit sihir, semua teman perempuan Ran, mengancamnya dengan membahayakan tubuh jika ia tidak mendapatkan bergerak, ia sendiri menolak untuk membiarkan nya menantang interogasi Eri yang sia-sia, dan Hattori. Bahkan Hattori menyatakan bahwa dia akan muncul pertanyaan sudah! Itu hanya biasa sedih.

Sesuatu datang meskipun melalui bertele-tele Kogoro itu, "Ew unt untuk mavvy mah-HIC-dogtarp?"

Akan berlebihan untuk menegakkan kesopanan sekarang. Dia akan terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat semua ini pula. "Ya, saya katakan saya lakukan!"

"Kemudian Mouri Kogoro besar menuntut Anda mengambil tes!"

Wajah Shinichi yang langsung menyala. Sebuah tes? Ini sudah mulai di suatu tempat, belum lagi menarik. "Apa jenis tes?"

"Ayo." Ia geram dengan apa yang akan menjadi nada mengintimidasi jika dia sudah mabuk. "Aku akan-HIC-mendapatkan kunci." Finishing terakhir meneguk bir merek nya toko, ia kemeja kancing nya tidak benar dan stode percaya diri menuju pantsless pintu dan semua, tetapi tidak sebelum penyelamatan pingsan dadakan satu Kudo Shinichi.

Menelan harga dirinya dengan Spork, Juruselamat Kepolisian Jepang didukung Kogoro, menguatkan kedua efek apa yang akan ia katakan, dan aroma alkohol menempel murah, kata dia, dalam jangka waktu yang mulus, "Jangan ganggu Ochan mana?. "

"Aku akan memberitahu Anda sok tahu, jadi jangan memberitahu saya di mana!"

"Ya, Ochan, apa pun yang Anda katakan." Menurutnya itu hanya adil; Ran menunggu satu tahun untuk dia, dia memiliki hari dengan Ochan. Pada titik ini ia serius mempertimbangkan dirinya memiliki kesepakatan yang lebih baik.

"TO THE BAR!"

Yap. Benar-benar ditipu.

* * *

Shinichi membanggakan dirinya dalam banyak hal; kontrol kecerdasan-Nya, kelincahan, detektif penalaran keterampilan dan diri. Jadi mengapa, karena mencintai Holmes, dia duduk di lubang teduh di dinding larut malam dengan tampilan 50 pelayan sesuatu padanya lucu dengan pemabuk saya hanya perlu membawa hom? Dia berdengung-mungkin dari Merasa ia berusia 20 tahun lebih muda dan sebagai sekitar sebagai jantan, di sisi kesepian bar ia menghirup jus jeruk ketiga dan linglung menonton TV.

Gesper sepatu Yoko adalah kuning sementara lengan mengipas-nya adalah merah muda episode ini. Kombinasi ceria, kok.

"Yo bozu!" Meskipun ia jauh dari itu (Ran mungkin tidak setuju) Kogoro masih cenderung untuk nama hewan peliharaan, jika bisa disebut begitu. Kogoro memisahkan diri dari kelompok gaduh teman-temannya untuk bergabung Shinichi di kursi yang berdekatan. "Menikmati minuman Anda?" Shinichi hanya mendengus setuju. Dia mengangguk tercinta Youko-chan "Bukankah dia cantik.?

"Mmm."

"Tempat ini sebenarnya bagus, ya?"

"Ner."

"Margaritas baik kan?"

Orang dewasa muda melotot naik dari minumannya. Mungkinkah dia tidak minum berdarah OJ dalam damai freaking? Mungkin juga mendapatkan kuesioner bodoh atas dan dilakukan dengan. Dia akan menyesal ia menggunakan bahasa Jepang seluruh kemudian. Tegukan lagi. "Eh, aku tak tahu. Jangan pernah mencobanya." Suaranya tertangkap di suku kata terakhir.

Jawabannya adalah meskipun senyum gila dan sesuatu dari tawa sekolah anak perempuan.

Waktu reaksi-Nya hampir memalukan. "Anda ... dibubuhi minumanku!"

Kogoro tertawa lagi. "Saya tidak bisa Anda pansying keluar sekarang, bukan?"

"... Bukankah itu ilegal?" Visi kepala lucu-nya itu pergi 'sebuah buram dan barang.

Yang tua menggoyangkan tangan, tapi kelihatannya lebih seperti kejang lengan. "Tidak. Hanya diperlukan Anda ta menjadi lentur sedikit lebih."

"Berbohong bajingan ." Dia bersumpah, tapi merasa seperti ia harus marah. Eh, apa pun.Meneguk seperti seteguk.

Entah dari mana bartender muncul di samping mereka dalam jubah berwarna sampanye. Ini benar-benar kontras pada jerawat luas, tetapi ia setidaknya dua kali lipat usia Shinichi. Pada salah satu Halo menyebalkan! My Name Is tag di bawah menulis massa Sharpie adalah nama Henko. "Jadi Kogoro-chan," mulai bartender dengan cara kehormatan terlalu akrab menjadi pertemuan sekali pakai, "Siapa anak cantik?" Nya whitehead di dasar hidungnya tampak bernanah.

"Tak peduli bahwa ya idiot! Beri dia Rantai Pair!"

Henko wajah berseri-seri karena terkejut dan pengakuan pada minuman khusus, maka tampak senang. Dia menyikut Shinichi di tulang rusuk. "Wah Siapa! Yang beruntung ojo-san?" ia bertanya sambil melompat meja dan mulai menghapus bawah sebuah cermin berdebu.

"Putri saya, JIKA dia-HIC-ia menyelesaikannya!"

"Ohhhh. Dalam hal ini, lebih baik Anda tidak mengacaukan satu ini sampai, bozu Sekarang,. Yang tiga akan itu?"

Melalui kekaburan meningkat, Shinichi berhasil suara kebingungan. "Aku ... Jangan mendapatkannya."

"Itu Pfft. Dulu."

"Kurasa Anda belum diluruskan Anda keluar belum, ya bozu!" Dia guffawed dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, banyak iritasi Shinichi itu. Ia meracau bahkan lebih saat ia mengambil istirahat antara kalimat untuk meneguk siapa yang tahu apa, "Y'see, cinta adalah seperti sebuah rantai kan? Mulai off dengan link sedikit, karena ya memakai lebih itu akan lebih lama dan lebih kuat, bukan? Ain 't yang sama dengan pernikahan?' Bout mengikat dan unbrakeableness dan barang? Tapi eh, seperti yang kita SEMUA tahu itu mendapat semua con-contred-kacau. Jadi Twas ditanggung da Pair Rantai-'cos hal itu. Setiap kali baru pengisap-Maksudku tunangan masuk mereka seharusnya mengambil Rantai Pair, yang merupakan minuman campuran tiga, dengan sedikit anggur. Ketiga minuman supposta sym-scnoz-snyo-berdiri untuk berbagai bagian hidup Anda-keras , manis, atau pahit, bahwa Anda membawa, dan apa yang mungkin memutar rantai Anda. Tapi jika ya bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa henti, chain'll Anda menjadi lurus dan Anda akan bahagia dan semua sampah Yo Lee gimme a.Tequila! " Setelah dia menerima tembakan baru yang jatuh tanpa melihat kedua.Setelah ia selesai ia kembali menatap Shinichi dengan senyum setengah gila. "Hampir seperti salah satu hal Banteng Silva."

Setelah pengakuan minuman, tahun 25 tua itu tersenyum juga, sangat hampir memotong kepalanya dua. "Sebuah Silver Bullet, kata Anda?"

"Ya ya Estat populer.. Seperti ini tiem satu beberapa tahun yang lalu, berita itu semua bermain tentang ini-"

"Cukup bicara!" Kogoro cegukan. "Pilih minuman sialan!"

"Terus celana Anda pada Ochan!" Nah yang aneh. Kata-katanya terasa lebih kacau dari biasanya. Tapi sudahlah itu. Hal Rantai seluruh Pair terdengar keren. Ran mungkin akan suka-suka dia omong kosong sentimental. Dan ini akan membuatnya di sisi baik Ochan itu. Dia mengamati gelas minuman khusus. Meskipun disorted seperti senama dengan banyak tabung kecil dan barang, tingkat cair dibuat untuk oleh tinggi tipis itu.Apa yang bisa, seperti 50 ons? dia pandai memegang minuman keras, tetapi jika ia harus melakukan ini tanpa henti ... juga siapa yang tahu?

"Tapi, karena saya menangani margarita dengan baik, ini tidak dapat jauh lebih buruk.Apa yang mungkin bisa salah? " Pada akhirnya, penalaran sempurna memenangkan out-nya perencanaan sempurna. Senyum Shinichi tumbuh untuk seringai sinis. Alasan jelek humornya akan membuatnya terbunuh satu hari.

"Aku akan memiliki campuran Rantai Pair dari Gin, Vermouth dan Sherry, silakan."

Setelah itu minum pertama, "rencana sempurna" yang disebut pergi ke neraka.Keterampilan sempurna yang Kudo Shinichi yang besar ingatan tenggelam di kolam rum dan kokas, stroberi bagus daiquiri, beberapa gambar dari Hapsburg, sesuatu setetes kecil dia tidak bisa persis identfy, atau bahkan yakin adalah sah, dan Sangria buah, bersama dengan nilai logika, akal sehat, dan apa pun yang menyedihkan martabat dia telah pergi.

Tapi WS Emas Cair ...

Kemudian ia akan mampu berpegang teguh kepada beberapa kenangan. Sebuah tarian sarjana untuk menghormatinya, permainan meriah dari pong bir dan tempat, dan ode untuk Ran, imut dari tunangan sendiri, (untuk menjadi adil, mereka terlalu dirajam terlalu melihat pendarahan telinga mereka, dan dia setara dengan Youko, menurut pendapatnya) banteng tunggang maraton ia menang, dan ada terrrible sakit dalam bukunya ... hal penutup.

Oh, dan Ran. Dia ada di sana. Itulah fuzziest dari mereka semua.

Sejauh Shinichi tahu, atau orang lain, dalam hal ini, itu adalah sesuatu seperti banteng meledak melalui pintu neraka membungkuk untuk menemukan bodoh miskin yang matador tersebut. Ran dan orang lain telah mencari bar dikemas dengan intensitas seorang sersan bor bor.

Setelah ia membuat kontak mata meskipun pandangan sedikit kabur, (Dia TIDAK mabuk Tipsy di terbaik.) Sebagian besar beberapa kata ia mampu berpikir dengan kepalanya yang tak patut ditulis karena beberapa alasan.

Dia benar-benar harus berhenti bergaul dengan Nakamori-keibu.

Pokoknya, dia akan segera tunangan langsung menuju ke sisi bar mana Kogoro kemudian tidur nyenyak di tanah dan Shinichi cekikikan liar meskipun cegukan, meninggalkan jejak kehancuran dan orang bebal tidak menguntungkan di belakang dia.Sebuah maka lebah di kepalanya mendapat marah karena ia di lapangan juga.

Untungnya, Shinichi hanya mabuk cukup untuk tidak mendengar dari jahitan dari apa yang dikatakannya berteriak tentang. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar sesuatu tentang monkies lemak, beberapa senonoh yang membuatnya malu meskipun pipinya sudah merah, keledai, dan kebiasaan laki-laki jahat.

Sebaliknya, ia dengan bijak memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu itu untuk memikirkan hal yang lebih penting, seperti pasta gigi. Dan sarang lebah di kepalanya yang membuat dunia berputar. Dan bagaimana lucu teman masa kecilnya tampak ketika ia mengecam. Dia pipi semua memerah dan wajahnya semua meringkuk dan cantik-suka, dan bingung. Seperti dia! Hanya dia tidak mabuk. Dia enggan akan membiarkan dirinya untuk bermigrasi dari mabuk untuk sedikit mabuk, di lebih buruk. Anywho.

Setelah beberapa menit lagi dari marah berteriak pada bagian Ran dan diperpanjang mengerling pada itu Shinichi, sosok misterius lain mulai mengalun Kogoro berdiri.Wanita bar melakukan hal yang sama, untuk dipalu-maaf-sedikit mabuk pahlawan kami, yang hanya harus membuat segalanya lebih sulit.

Meskipun dia sangat kuat, Ran mengalami kesulitan menarik Shinichi up. Ini tidak membantu bahwa ia hollaring sesuatu inncohering melalui cegukan dan cercaan, juga tidak membantu mendinginkan amarahnya meningkat.

"Shinichi, dapat Anda setidaknya TRY untuk berdiri?" bentaknya di telinganya.

"-HIC-Ran-neechan itu bukan-HIC-my-HIC-waktu tidur belum!"

Yang pasti untuk mencapai Ran syaraf baik dalam arti kiasan dan harfiah. Kiasan dengan mengingat sprees berkelanjutan ayahnya sendiri yang mabuk dan cobaan Conan keseluruhan merupakan tahun yang lalu. Secara harfiah bahwa kepala lemak-nya tenggelam ke dalam pisau bahunya pada sudut canggung. Di tengah area publik, tidak kurang.

Tapi apakah itu aneh, maka apa yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar memalukan.

Alkohol yang diinduksi tinggi ini deteiratiby cepat, yang menyimpang ke dalam neraka dehidrasi dan kelelahan dan salah satu migrain. Merasa yang terakhir dari ampas menetes pergi, Shinichi jatuh seperti sebuah landasan tiba-tiba, menyeret turun Ran dengan dia. Mereka mendarat dalam posisi memeluk dengan dia di atas, kaki mereka terjerat dalam kekacauan yang tidak dapat dibatalkan dengan mudah.

Kejutan dampak dan kehilangan kacamatanya mawar berwarna, Shinichi dikirim ke gelombang panik. Wildy meronta-ronta, dia berusaha keras untuk memahami situasi.

"Tidak! ANDA TIDAK BISA MENGAMBIL DIA!"

Mata Ran melembut sebagai pegangannya di pinggang diperketat. "Dia pasti mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Orang-Orang lagi. ' "Shinichi ... Sayang, bangun." ia lembut Ayah menanyakan bahunya untuk melepaskannya.

Dia pegangan menjadi lebih sengit. Wajahnya sudah berantakan dari "test", tapi sekarang bukan senang dan riang, wajahnya dibebani rasa takut dan rasa bersalah.Dia terlihat hampir menangis.

"Tidak Tidak manis saya, pie lemon indah ...!"

Senyum tipisnya membeku di wajahnya. Ran praktis bisa MERASA snap saraf."Mengapa Anda mabuk putra dari-" Kepalanya jatuh lemas, demikian juga sebagian besar fungsi otaknya.

"Skzzzzzzz ... Sleepy ..." detektif bergumam meskipun sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat."Ini bantal yang bagus." ia menguburkan kepalanya lebih jauh dalam, mencari kehangatan lezat dengan memisahkan mereka.

Lalu ketika ia baru saja hendak tidur, ia merasa semua hidung meler. Mengangkat bahu mental. Harus demam dari beberapa macam.

Ran bisa hampir tidak gagap keluar suku kata. "Shi-Shinichi!"

"Whaaaaaat?" ia melirik ke arahnya dari sudut pandangnya di balik bantal di, untuk beberapa alasan, wajah merah anggur nya, bingung.

Kemudian adalah klik, segera diikuti oleh flash. Di suatu tempat di atasnya membuang suara, "Nah, ini harus membuat halaman depan Seperti ayah seperti anak!."

"Eh Apa? Berarti-"

"Shinichi, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini saya minta maaf.."

"Hah Ack!" rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut berkembang di bagian belakang kepalanya.Sebelum ia benar-benar bisa pingsan dia bisa mendengar satu hal terakhir sebelum tergelincir ke dalam tidur titik tekanan induksi. Ini cukup bodoh untuk semi-sadar pikirannya untuk memproses dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Ya-HIC-berlalu Selamat datang di keluarga!"

* * *

Umm ... Tolong jangan bunuh saya? Dan review? X_o


End file.
